galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Checkpoint 96
CHECKPOINT 96 *Union World in the Herman's Star System - Upward *Rock Core Very Cold Extreme World with a thin toxic atmosphere and deep methane snow deserts. *Civics: Union law, Military Prefect (Base Commander). Checkpoint 96 is too small for its own Representative but is part of the CP 90 Group ( Checkpoints 90-99) that combined sends a Representative to Pluribus *Union Installations: Ranger Outpost Office, Space Bus Stop, Med Facility (Basic Staffed) Union Post Office, Union Police Precinct, Union Border Guard Regional Office, Fleet Installation Navy, Union School, GalNet Public One of 45,394 staffed Border Checkpoints along Free Space and part of the 2.5 million staffed Border Checkpoints of the Union Border Guard. (Border Control Outposts, Union Forts and Automated Scan and Check Buoys not counted) Checkpoint 96 is one of the bigger posts as it is in Herman's Star System and the closest Union post to Netlor and subsequent to Sin 4 and other planets in Freespace. Checkpoint 96 has become one of the main entry points for Non Union Citizens wanting to do business inside Union Space. Merchants and ship operators receive civilian ship transponder Codes allowing them to fly to their destination. (After a cargo and Identity check has been performed.) After the Peace Hawk Movement, Union border patrol is much more stringent and movement of Non citizens inside union space has been controlled and restricted. Checkpoint 96 features a Class C Space Port, regular Space Bus connection and permanent Fleet Presence of a Wolfcraft Fighter base. A Battleship and a Cruiser use Checkpoint as a Home Base and Patrol the space between Checkpoint 96 and Checkpoint 95 and 97. The Automated Sensor Buoy chain of this region is observed and maintained from here. Checkpoint 96 features a growing population of 67,000 civilians. Of which are two living on Surface Villages. There is a Mono Rail connecting the Space Port and the Main colony with the Military Base installation on the south side of the Planet. Checkpoint 96 became famous for the daring Pirate Raid of the Red Dragon in 5019 and the subsequent loss of many lives including the Checkpoints Holdian Commander. Checkpoint 96 has a major NAVINT field office and a PSI Corps |training Facility. With Sin 4 becoming a Union World Checkpoint 96 is now also tasked with keeping the traffic corridor between Woorld (Former Sin 4) and the rest of Union Space safe. For this an additional Battleship and 15 Barracuda have been assigned to Checkpoint 96 since 5022 Two Haber Bosch converter Plants produce Ammonia from the abundant Methane and small Methane Fuel Refinery are among the industries of Checkpoint 96. Main Income Source for the Civilian merchants are the Golden Robe Pilgrims to Netlor. A Golden Robe laundry and mending facility is actually the largest employer after the Navy and provides steady jobs for 54 employees and a number of robots. Physical Characteristics |- | class="section"|Gravimetry | |- | class="section"|Rotation | |- | class="section"|Hydrosphere | |- | class="section"|Atmosphere | |- | class="section"|Climate | |- | class="section"|Civilization | |} Category:Planets